


Shore Leave

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and South take some much needed time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

The morning slipped away from them like it had so many mornings prior. Travel plans had them leaving the night before, but delays at the space and airports made travel last longer than it should have, making the both of them cranky at the situation. For their vacation, they had requested a room with the bed set up looking out over the ocean, sure that the drizzle that had been forecasted would be in town the second their feet hit the pavement outside their rental car. Shore leave wasn’t a luxury either of them were able to afford easily, and it was even harder to be able to schedule it where they both could get away together. South sheltered herself under a magazine that had been left in the car, shrieking in shock when the cold water hit her skin. CT had a similar reaction, unable to shelter herself at all as she ran through the rain.

“Aren’t beaches supposed to be warm?” she yelled over the sound of the rainfall, desperately trying to make it to the hotel lobby before being entirely soaked.

“They are, but this is what happens when we don’t vacation in Maui like I suggested!” CT called back, her jacket spread out over her head. The two of them had packed for rainy weather, but they hadn’t expected the storm that was rolling in off the coast.

The two of them dragged their bags inside, shaking off the moisture and looking like each of them had swam there instead of having just walked across the parking lot to the door. South got them both checked in while CT, also called Connie, spent her time trying to dry off with one of the towels reserved for the pool down the hall.

After making their way to their room, South took her chance to dry off, rubbing the towel against her head after stripping off her shirt and shorts, kicking her shoes aside and peeling off the wet socks. Connie followed her lead, the two of them lounging on the bed faced out the window.

“There’s not going to be much use to us going outside today is it?” Connie asked as she shifted herself closer to South’s side, draping an arm over the taller woman’s stomach and closed her eyes. The rain echoed on the porch outside their sliding glass door, setting a calming rhythm that managed to relax each of them.

“No, not really,” South replied as she ran her fingers through the tangled, wet strands of hair that clung to Connie’s face. The two of them lay (laid?) there, watched the water fall into the surf that lapped at the rocks below their balcony. Time slowed down as each of the women was allowed the time to actually relax and forget the life they were in before making their way to this hotel on the ocean. A calm washed over each of them, both metaphorically and physically as South shivered from the rain that had previously chilled her. She left Connie’s side, causing her to stir a bit, watching her as she walked over to the glass door that separated them from the water outside.

“How deep do you think the ocean is right there?” South asked, her hands pressed against the glass that had gathered a thin layer of condensation from the added warmth inside mixed with the damp cold outside.

“Huh?” Connie turned to look at South, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, closing the distance between the two of them and circling her arms around South’s waist. “Why did you get up?”

“Not really sure.” South wiped a hand across the glass, brushing away the fog and leaving water droplets behind, her other hand holding onto Connie’s arms at her waist. “Just thinking about how little each of us matter in the grand scheme of things.”

“South?” Connie’s gripped tightened around her waist and she felt a kiss on her shoulder.

“Sorry. Just. We don’t really matter. Not as much as the others, you know? It’s like this is a huge experiment, and we’re the control group.” South’s hands fell to her sides, defeated as her shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh.

“South, we came here to have a good time. No sense in dwelling on whatever bullshit we can’t begin to change. Your feelings are valid; we just can’t do anything about it if it’s true. Besides, we don’t need them when we have each other.” Connie hooked her finger under South’s chin, pulling her away from the window. Her other hand found its way to the taller woman’s cheek, the blonde pressing into the touch as Connie lifted up on the balls of her feet to kiss her. South was hesitant at first, soon relaxing. She returned the kiss, a small hum dying in her throat. The fingers hooked under South’s chin moved, brushing the hair from her eyes as the kiss broke. “Besides, I can’t have someone I love feeling like they don’t matter when we’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves. You matter, South. Especially to me.”

“Feelings aside, this sure as hell beats lock-down paint or getting yelled at by a man with abandonment issues.” South smiled down at Connie, another kiss gracing her lips as she was pushed back against the cold glass behind her. South gave a hiss at the cold, damp glass chilling her skin before pushing back, awkwardly walking with her lips still locked with Connie’s as their kiss deepened. She pushed the smaller woman back onto the bed, settling between her legs as she pressed kisses to her neck. Connie tangled her fingers in the cropped blonde hair, her nails biting into her scalp as South bit at the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. South pulled back after licking the reddened flesh, resting her head on Connie’s shoulder after rolling her weight off of her.

“I know you worry that we’re being manipulated. I plan to look into it because I’ve had the same sinking feeling for a while now.” South met her eyes when she looked over, smiling back when she noticed the small smile gracing the blonde’s features. She shifted to her side, looking down at South and pulled her into a hug. “I just worry that you would ever think you’re not good enough.”

“Connie, when you look at the environment we’re a part of, it isn’t uncommon for all of us to doubt ourselves.” She gave her a small smile as she returned the small kiss pressed to her lips.

“It just hurts to hear it come from you.”

“I have you here to help me forget I’m not worthless though.”


End file.
